ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC's Batgirl
DC's Batgirl is an American action superhero video game based on the by DC Comics. It is developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on March 7th, 2017. Synopsis Barbara Gordon deals with two equally formidable threats, the League of Assassins, being lead by Lady Shiva and the mysterious Holiday as she also takes Cassandra Cain under her wing after she escaped from her parents and attempts to take down their dark empire. Characters Main *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - the personality daughter of Commissioner Gordon who heads in a quest to find more about Gotham's rogues and secrets. *'Cassandra Cain' (voiced by Cristina Vee) - the silent daughter of Lady Shiva who is mentored by Barbara to become TBD. She is silent for the most of the game, only talking near the end of it. Supporting *'Commissioner James Gordon' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - Barbara's protective father who is very caring of her and TBD. *'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' (voiced by Nolan North) - Barbara's personality longtime partner and love interest who comes to help her as he handles crime-fighting in Gotham City during Batman's absence. *'Stephanie Brown' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - the shy daughter of the Cluemaster who learns about her father using her and betrays him in order to redeem herself under Barbara's wing. However, she only appears in the Cluemaster side missions. *'Luke Fox' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - Lucius Fox's calm son who provides gadgets to Barbara and Cassandra and occasionally TBD. *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - Bruce Wayne's loyal butler and father figure who TBD. *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - Barbara and Dick's rough mentor who only appears through flashbacks as he's out of the city due to being on a mission with the Justice League. Antagonists Main story *'Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - the League of Assassins' TBD general and Cassandra's mother who TBD. **'David Cain' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - TBD **'Ubu' (voiced by Sam Marin) - TBD **'Dusan al Ghul' (voiced by ) - Ra's Al Ghul's albino son who TBD. **'Jade Nguyen/Cheshire' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD *'James Gordon, Jr./Holiday' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - Barbara's psychopathic brother who TBD. *'Gillian B. Loeb' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - the former commissioner of the GCPD who holds a dislike of Batgirl, gaining a task force to TBD. *'Drury Walker/Killer Moth' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - an insane clown-themed criminal who appears as TBD. Side missions *'Arthur Brown/Cluemaster' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - Stephanie's father who uses her to reach his TBD. *'Deacon Blackfire' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - a cult leader who TBD. *'Lazlo Valentine/Professor Pyg' (voiced by Armin Shimerman) - TBD **'Mister Toad' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Peyton Riley/The Ventriloquist' (voiced by Tara Platt) - TBD **'Scarface' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Barton Mathis/Dollmaker' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD **'Matilda Mathis/Dollhouse' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Floyd Lawton/Deadshot' (voiced by Richard Epcar) - TBD * Missions Quotes *'Barbara:' There's several things I want to find more about this city, Dick. Gotham is full of secrets and I want to explore them. *'Dick:' You sure about it, Babs? Since the old man is out, I might need help to fight bad guys around here. And I'd like your help. *'Barbara:' Don't worry, Dickie. I got this under control. * ---- Professor Pyg is humming Time to Say Goodbye while butchering a woman. * Trivia *This is one of the few games to have female enemies. * Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Avalanche Software Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Category:M Category:PEGI 16 Category:2017 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas